<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflowers, Dahlias and a Kiss at Midnight by LadyAhiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244880">Sunflowers, Dahlias and a Kiss at Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru'>LadyAhiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Kiss, Florist Jaskier, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing at Midnight, Lambert is a Himbo, Lawyer Lambert, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Rimming, Top Jaskier, bottom lambert, flowershop au, not betad we die like Lamberts last Brain Cell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The highlight of Jaskiers weeks are fridays, when like clockwork, Lambert comes in a buys the same bouqet every week. Sunflowers with red Dahlias. That is until the grumpy lawyer runs out on him and stops coming into the small flower shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerfey/gifts">Flowerfey</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks ago, Jaskier had been bored, had stared out of the large glass window, only tinted with large green letters spelling the shops name “The Buttercup Flower Shop” in a frilly feminine looking font. The Shop had been an antique bookstore before and Jaskier had kept as many of the old wooden shelves as possible during renovations.</p><p>He sighed as he focused his attention back on the long line of customers before the still closed shop. It was two weeks before Christmas and his second busiest time of the year, online Valentines was even more stressful and hectic. Not that he was really complaining, the young florist loved his job and was thankful that his shop ran successful but his only employee had called in sick today so it was just him against a horde of customers. It was only eleven and Jaskier was already yearning for a small break. He usually did not close his shop during lunch time but maybe he could manage a hurried 30-minute break after the rush had calmed down.</p><p>Then again it was Friday which meant<em> he</em> would be coming into the shop around noon, like every week, like fucking clockwork, leaving Jaskier pining and yearning for something he could not have.</p><p>It had started 3 months ago when he had first opened. A slow Friday, his employee already sent home that day when the prickly but handsome looking man had entered Jaskiers shop. He had been wet from the rain outside and shacked the access water off like a rabid dog and Jaskier was about to complain when the man had removed his hood and the young shop owner was met with golden warm eyes, a sharp nose, a neatly trimmed beard and very kissable lush lips.</p><p>The man had bought a bouquet of sunflowers, red and white dahlias, and he continued to do so every Friday and every week Jaskiers yearning grew stronger. So far, he had managed to gather a handful of information. The man’s name was Lambert and he and his foster brothers worked together close by. It had taken a few more weeks to figure out that “working together” meant owning a very successful law firm together.</p><p>Lambert was mostly grumpy when he came into the shop, if not even bordering on being impolite but for some reason Jaskier could not get enough of it. The young florist was aware that Lambert was way out of his league. Besides the fact that he was a hot shot lawyer he also clearly had a partner he bought flowers for every week.</p><p>Sighing he looked at the clock and decided to eat his sad sandwich quickly while leaving the shop open. The rush had died down a little bit and he was just about to take a bite when the object of his affections opened the glass door and waltzed in like he owned the place. Jaskier sighed once more, trying hard not to stare to much and put his sandwich down.</p><p>“Hello Lambert. The usual?”</p><p>Instead of responding the lawyer walked over to his counter, grunting slightly and shaking his head.</p><p>“No…I…uhm Do you….want….I…do you?”</p><p>“Yes? Do I want what?”</p><p>Jaskier smiled softly, leaning over the wooden counter his blue eyes warm and inviting as Lambert swallowed hard and shook his head, opening his mouth to huff in frustration.</p><p>“Does your partner want a change of flowers? I am sure we can find something pretty they will like?”</p><p>Wrinkling his forehead Lambert blinked in confusion suddenly looking even more nervous and stressed.</p><p>“My partner?”</p><p>Shrugging Jaskier played with the ends of his shirt, avoiding to look directly at the other man.</p><p>“Yeah? The one you are buying flowers for every week?”</p><p>Lambert stared, open mouthed at the young florists, his hands grabbing the countertop and shaking his head violently. “You think I have….fuck! I thought we have…shit….fuck….”</p><p>Without another word he turned around and all but fled from the shop leaving Jaskier behind, staring after him flabbergasted. The young florist was about to ran after him when another customer entered his store and sighing, he went back to his work.</p><p>He hoped to clear up whatever just happened next Friday but coming next week there was no sight of Lambert and Christmas day came and went without any trace of him. Jaskier was sure it might be because the lawyer was busy but it had been two weeks and there was no sight of him.</p><p>Jaskiers mood went so sour that he decided to close his shop for a few das over new years so he could regain some of his usual chipper and friendly demeanour and even made plans to go to a party with his friends Yennefer and Triss but his heart wasn’t in it. All he wanted was curl up in his favourite blanket and play dead so his heart could heal.</p><p>He had known that his crush was always gonna end in tears, that’s what you get for falling for someone who was already taken but not seeing Lambert again hurt more than he had thought. New Years Day came and by then Jaskier hand seen Lambert in three weeks. Fridays now sad and lonely, his heart slightly broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the shop being closed Jaskier tried to sleep in on the day of New Year's Eve but his anxiety woke him up around 8 in the morning. He had been feeling restless ever since Lambert had run out on him and he still tried to make sense of their conversation, trying to analyse what had happened but he was as confused and sad as he had been three weeks ago. Thankfully he managed to sneak a little cat nap in and at least felt somehow human when he did his best to make himself presentable for Yennefer’s Party.</p><p>Usually, he would look forward to such an event, the parties at Yen's grand penthouse loft always being amazing but this year Jaskier just went because the alternative was to cry into his pillow until he would pass out and even, he was aware that that was just too sad for a successful person in their early thirties. So, he dragged himself to his shower, shaved, put on his best and darkest eyeliner and dressed in his favourite skinny Jeans and an old washed-out band shirt.</p><p>When he arrived and Yen's place, the party was already in full motion, Jaskier being even later than fashionably late and after greeting the hostess and her girlfriend Jaskier slowly made the rounds to make small talk with everyone he new which went fine for about an hour until he reached a small group of men that he recognized immediately as Lambert and his brothers. Instead of greeting them Jaskier just nodded weakly and ran outside onto Yen's grand balcony, trying to calm himself. He knew it was only minutes before the countdown would start and he hoped he would be able to hide out on the balcony until then, but destiny had other plans.</p><p>He had only been outside for a short moment when he heard the glass door slide open beside him and before he had time to react a warm fluffy sweater was draped around his freezing naked arms and Lambert's warm smell surrounded him. Unsure what to actually say to the other man Jaskier kept staring out over the river, his arms now warm and pressed his eyes shut for a moment before pressing out a small “Thanks.” His own voice sounded bitter in his ears but he did not have any energy to make himself sound as chipper as usual.</p><p>He could feel Lambert shuffling beside him, their arms brushing, the mood tense, the other man not saying a word.</p><p>Jaskier took a deep breath. The countdown inside would start any second and then he just had to survive like maybe another 30 minutes before he could flee home and forget about all of this. His neck started to hurt from the way he kept staring straight ahead, to scared to look directly at Lambert, yet he could see from the corner of his eyes that the lawyer looked nervous and like he wanted to say something.</p><p>Finally, the cheers inside grew louder and he could hear the party guest starting to count down from ten.</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p>Lambert's hand was suddenly on his elbow, warm yet firm and slightly pushing so he would turn to face the lawyer.</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p>Lambert's second hand grabbed Jaskiers other elbow and then both his hands slowly moved up the florist’s arms p to his shoulders.</p><p>“Eight.”</p><p>Unsure how to react Jaskier risked a glance up and was met with intense dark golden eyes that focused so severe on him he felt like Lambert was staring directly into his soul.</p><p>“Seven.”</p><p>The lawyer stepped forward, right into Jaskiers personal space as one of his hands wandered from the florist's shoulders up to his neck and gently brushed the tiny hairs on the back of his neck,</p><p>“Six.”</p><p>Swallowing hard Jaskier tried to gather the courage to say something but he was lost in Lambert's gaze and the feeling of his warm hands on him.</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>The older man licked his lips and let out a frustrated sound before shaking his head.</p><p>“Four.”</p><p>Jaskiers heart sped up in his chest, beating so hard he was sure the other man could actually hear it.</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>Again, Lambert stepped closer, their chests now almost brushing together and Jaskier could feel the others hot breath on his face.</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>Jaskiers eyes automatically fluttered shut when Lambert started to lean in.</p><p>“One.”</p><p>The people inside started to loudly scream and cheer but neither Lambert nor Jaskier could hear then nor the loud fireworks that started to go off on the other side of the river. To busy to focus on the soft press of rough lips against plush ones.</p><p>As far as first kisses went this one was hesitant yet sweet and Jaskier flung his arms around Lambert's neck, not wanting to ever let go again.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed an eternity they had to separate for air and unsure Jaskier tilted his head.</p><p>“What…. what about your partner?”</p><p>Sheepishly smiling Lambert kissed him again before responding.</p><p>“I have no partner Jaskier…..unless you will agree to go out with me.”</p><p>Blinking in surprise the florist eagerly nodded.</p><p>“But…all the flowers?”</p><p>Chuckling Lambert pulled Jaskier against his chest and held him close.</p><p>“The first one was a gift for my brother Eskel, he had just won an important case and then…I just needed an excuse to see you again.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Laughing brightly Jaskier raised to his tiptoes and put everything he felt for the other man into the next kiss until they were both breathlessly panting.</p><p>“So….Happy New Year?”</p><p>Laughing Lambert nodded. “Happy New Year Jaskier.”</p><p>Grinning like a wild animal the florist gestured at the door.</p><p>“Wanna go home with me and properly celebrate?”</p><p>Lambert's golden eyes turned impossible dark as he nodded and all Jaskier could do was laugh as the lawyer dragged him back inside, shouted their goodbyes and all but carried him out of Yennefer’s apartment. It definitely looked like he had a brilliant year ahead of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier could not for the life of him remember how they got to his apartment. He knew logically that a cab ride had been involved but he had been busy kissing Lambert with all he got and by the time they had made it back to his place they both looked dishevelled and out of breath, a purple mark already forming on Lambert's neck and it took Jaskier three attempts to unlock his door while the lawyer was rutting against him from behind.</p><p>“Fuck. Yes! Bedroom to the left!”</p><p>Lambert let out a deep guttural grunt that went right trough Jaskiers bones into his already half-hard cock. The florist made a whining sound as Lambert pushed him backwards until they hit the bedroom door, a string of discarded clothes left behind and Lambert's perfect teeth biting along his jawline.</p><p>“Jaskier….” Lambert's voice came out wrecked and deeper than usual and the florist clawed his hands into the lawyer’s shoulders as he spun the other around and pressed him into the door while trying very hard to wriggle his free hand into Lambert's tight pants.</p><p>It took them forever to finally open the door to Jaskiers bedroom and stumble inside. When Jaskier pressed Lambert on top of his soft sheets the lawyer was still wearing one sock and his underwear was dangling from his left ankle.</p><p>Impatient Jaskier pulled the underpants off and let them drop to the floor before eagerly ridding himself of his last pieces of clothing.</p><p>Lambert let his eyes hungrily drag over Jaskiers form before setting on his face where he found the florist dark blue eyes smiling fondly at him. “Jaskier….” Gently the lawyer reached out and brushed some loose hair behind the younger man’s ear, which was immediately rewarded with another long and intense kiss, that left him almost breathless.</p><p>“Sooo how do you want to proceed?” Jaskiers hands roamed eagerly but slowly over Lambert's chest, pressing the other man onto his back and gently teasing his nipples.</p><p>Hissing and drawing in a sharp breath between his teeth Lambert trough his head back in pleasure. “I am good either way Flower Boy.” Jaskier smiled warmly at the nickname.</p><p>“Yeah? That’s good because I really want to eat you out and then fuck you within an inch of your life. Can I?”</p><p>Lambert's breath hitched once more as his eyes widened. “Can I, he asks. Yes, please you may.” Rolling himself upon his stomach Lambert moaned slightly as Jaskier playfully smacked his butt and prompted him up on his knees, warm hands kneading into his thighs.</p><p>Lambert soon found himself warm and happy and relaxed as Jaskiers warm hands gently explored his back and sides with soft finger strokes, only every now and then touching his butt and soft kisses being pressed into his skin. Under normal circumstances he would usher the other man to hurry up, to get to the main event but this was Jaskier, the man he had crushed on for months now and the care the other man administered to him made him feel wanted and loved.</p><p>Finally, Jaskier hummed against his skin, his plush lips hitting the end of Lambert's spine and strong firm hands parted his cheeks, and pushed his shaking legs open before the florist’s perfect warm mouth pressed hot kisses against Lambert's hole.</p><p>“Mhm Lambert. You have any idea how long I wanted to do that.”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer Jaskiers tongue lapped in quick electrifying strokes over Lambert's entrance, leaving the older man panting and shaking, his strong hands gripping at the sheets when Jaskier smiled against his skin and gently pushed his tongue inside of him.</p><p>“Fuck Jaskier….I…please more….”</p><p>“Mhm…” Jaskier made a soft humming sound against him and then Lambert could hear the other man ruffle behind him and then the sound of a plastic cap being twisted open, followed by a firm hand on his hip and then he felt like the air was pressed out of him when Jaskier wiggled his tongue back into him but this time there was a well lubed finger next to his seeking tongue, gently pushing and stroking and Jaskiers low whimpering vibrations went right into Lamberts own cock.</p><p>He could feel the sweat that gathered on his temple and slowly dripped down his face when Jaskier took his time open him up with his mouth and fingers, almost too slow and careful, the perfect mixture of pleasure and torture.</p><p>The lawyer whimpered when Jaskier mouth vanished and instead a second finger was pressed into him, spreading him tenderly open and Jaskiers other hand, also wet with lube came around to wrap itself against his cock while his mouth found a spot, on Lambert's shoulder, biting down in earnest while he worked him open.</p><p>All shame had left Lambert and by now he was eagerly pushing back, grinding and seeking more pleasures on Jaskiers fingers who panted loudly behind him, fucking his long digits eagerly into him, while simultaneously tugging almost to harsh on his cock. “So good Jaskier…so good…please….”</p><p>“Fuck...yes…soon darling…just…” Jaskier grunted loudly, by now pushing a fourth finger inside Lambert's wet hole. “Just a bit more. Can you take a bit more? For me?”</p><p>Almost choking on his own spit Lambert pressed his burning eyes shut, he felt overstimulated and in pain in the best possible way and all he could do was whine and nod, words now beyond him as he fucked himself on Jaskiers perfect fingers. The florist hand suddenly vanished from his cock, instead fisted his hair, grabbing and twisting until Lamberts back was flush against the other man’s chest and his head turned in a half circle so that Jaskier could plunder his mouth.</p><p>“Lambert….I….fuck.”</p><p>“Yes. Fuck. Come on Flower Boy. Please!”</p><p>Grinding his hips forward Jaskier withdrew his wet fingers from Lambert and without giving his partner a chance to breath he kept him steady with one hand and drove his cock home. Lambert hissed loudly, his head thrown back against Jaskiers shoulder, his hands shakingly holding on to the one arm that was wrapped around his torso to keep him steady while Jaskier slowly started to push in and out of him, each thrust feeling like coming home.</p><p>He could feel hot tears prickling into his eyes, overstimulated and drifting, only focusing on the feel of Jaskier inside of him, the florist’s sweet words tickling against his ear.</p><p>“Lambert, my sweet Lambert. Feel so good…gonna keep you. Mhm….”</p><p>Whining Lambert closed his eyes, his lips seeking to drag over Jaskiers jaw until he had moved his head enough to find the florists burning lips. “Jaskier…..” The younger man's thrust became harder, faster more frantic as he sloppily kissed Lambert over and over again and it did not take him long to find his peak and release his hot seed right into Lambert who followed only moments later, spurting onto the red silken sheets.</p><p>Pressing soft and loving kisses against his neck and shoulders Jaskier carefully pulled out and let Lambert sink against the sheets holding him close, brushing his hands tenderly over his sides and back.</p><p>“Mhm….happy New Year Lambert.”</p><p>Smiling the lawyer raised his head, seeking one last kiss before drifting off to sleep. A happy New Year indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>